I Cannot Believe My Eyes
by everlastingtrueromance
Summary: Alright here is my Vision/Scarlet Witch story for the drabble fest. I've always been a fan of these two characters since I first read about them, they have such a beautiful but sad story like most marvel romances. I hope you enjoy. :)
_Hey guys this is my story I'm doing on Vision and Scarlet Witch. Please don't troll and give me your criticism without being aggressive about it, I appreciate the feedback, It's been 2 years since I've written a story so give me a little break but not too much. Anyways hope you enjoy because it's kind of bad._

I Cannot Believe My Eyes

Wanda looked at Viz, why was he holding her as if she was a delicate piece of szkło and the way he was look at her was doing funny things to her. His gaze was only aimed at her; he was looking at her the way she saw men look at Natasha. She was starting to feel woozy all of a sudden from the intensity of his penetrating stare. Her body had a tingling feeling all over, she felt completely flushed. What was he doing to her! How could he even be looking at her like this, he was an android na miłość boską how could he be able to feel anything at all. Sure she had begun to care for him a lot; they had grown close over the last year, since he had saved her from the destruction that was happening in Sokovia. No one had ever saved her, she was always taking care of herself, other than her brother saving her a couple times, she never depended on anyone to come to her rescue. She should have been angry with vision for saving her, when she just wanted to die after witnessing her dear dear brother die in front of her eyes. She had no reason to live in that moment, she was ready to let the building drop her to her death, and then he came flying in to save the day and her. She looked up again and saw him still staring at her with something she wasn't able to understand; it was a look of fondness. No it was more than that; he cared for just as much as she cared for him if not more. How could that be though, not just because he was an android, but because she was herself? How could anyone feel anything but nienawiść for someone like her, she caused nothing but havoc around her. She ruined everything the she laid her hands on, but Viz was different, he was so kind and completely pure of heart, he would never hurt anyone especially her. If she could ever let anyone into her heart, he would be the man...well android. He would always take care of her, and protect her. Suddenly Wanda saw Vision without the rose colored glasses, she saw someone she could actually imagine a life with. They would both be able to have happiness together, side by side forever. She felt her heart begin to flutter inside her chest; she noticed he had started to move closer. She began to meet him halfway, and just as his eyes fluttered shut, and their mouths were nearly pressed against each other, she pushed him back roughly. _**"Viz. No! I can't. This can't happen. You're not human, you don't know what you're feeling because you can't feel real emotions, and I'm not going to let you make me some experiment for you to test out. You have no right to that, you tried to keep from the fight, I deserve to be able to help people, I need to, especially after Sokovia, you played upon my guilt, and I can't quite forgive you for that yet. You need to leave, and go find someone else's emotions to play with, because I'm not doing that."**_ Wanda bitterly spoke. She knew was only speaking such cruel things because she wanted, NEEDED to push him away. None of what she was saying actually rang true, but she had to make him believe that she meant it, it was better of that way. She couldn't hurt him this way if she thought he didn't care for him. She looked up at him, and noticed that he looked somber, but as quickly she saw it, it just a sudden disappeared and was replaced with calm and resigned look. _**"I understand Wanda, I'm sorry for the disconcertion. Farewall**_ _ **Słodkie**_ _**Wanda"**_ He said kissing her hand gallantly and sparing her one final look before he took off into the sky after Tony and Falcon. As she was taken away by the General Rosses men, she let a tear roll down her cheek. Not knowing when or if she would ever see him again.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
